Olaf's Return
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Six years after the Baudelaire's lost their parent and home, Olaf was finally caught. Now able to have her own life, Violet meets the love of her life, Tom Hiddleston when she and her siblings are taken to ing 21 Violet is able to marry Tom, which she does.Olaf, who has a twisted desire for Violet finds out the love of his life has been married and he breaks free.
1. Meeting Tom

Klaus, Sunny, and I went with their gaudian to ComicCon. Somehow Klaus has gotten in with comics. He loved Marvel.

So for his birthday we desided to go to comic con.

We all decided to dress up.

Klaus was Thor, Sunny was the Hulk, I was dressed as Black Widdow.

Klaus was so happy when we got there.

We got inside and we went Hall H.

As the director of the movie The Avengers was talking, then lights went off. Soon a deep sex voice started talking. "It's Loki!" Klaus said. I smirked.

Sure enough a man in gold black and green appered on stage. Everyone screamed.

He was a very attractive man.

After everything he went off stage and soon all the cast members came on stage. The guy who played Loki came out.

Still very attractive.

We was able to be up in the front row.

The were all answering questions. This 'Tom Hiddleston' was looking around the crowd smileing brightly.

Soon his eyes landed on me.

He froze. His smile dropped. I felt my cheeks heat up. He gave me a small smile. He was nudged.

"What?" He asked tearing his eyes off me. He relised he was asked a question.

"Are you single?" A fangirl asked. He chuckled, and oddly it made my heart beat faster. His eyes locked on me agian.

"Yes. I am. And Im searching for the one." He said. I smiled a little.

Klaus looked between me and Tom and grinned.

I felt him nudge me playfully. I playfully nudged him back.

I then came up with an idea.

I tapped the guy with a mic. "May I please ask something?" I asked the nodded and handed me the mic.

All the cast and crew looked at me.

I stood.

"Hi... Um. Today is my brothers birthday. Hes a really big fan. Do you guys think you can sing him happy birthday?" I asked, trying to look at the whole cast and crew. But my eyes just went back to Tom's.

"Yeah. How about you and your brother come up here and we will all sing to him." Robert said.

I gathered Sunny in my arms. And helpped a shocked Klaus up to the stage.

Everone cheered.

"She looks better then I do in that." Scarellet said. I blushed.

"Oh i did not know I had another brother." Chris Hemsworth said in his Thor voice. "What is your name brother." He asked Klaus.

"Klaus." He answered.

We all sang for Klaus. And the cast got up and hugged us. I felt nervous when Tom got close. He hugged me and butterflies erupted in my belly.

"I must say, I'd love it if we met again darling." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and we pulled away.

We walked back to our seats.

"I think Tom found his one." Joss teased noticing Tom looking at me from our seats. I noticed his cheeks turned red.

After the Hall H thing I took my siblings to get stuff signed.

"Ahhh the birthday boy." Robert said seeing us. I had gotten Klaus the Avengers poster to be signed.

I look at Tom, who was once agian looking at me.

"Yeah. I was hoping to get this signed." Klaus said, handing RDJ the poster. "Well. Tommy boy here decided to give you something from all of us." RDJ said.

I saw Klaus perk up.

Tom gave me a wink and pulled out a box.

"This has nearly everything here all signed. Also. I'm going to Nerd HQ tommorow morning. I would like it if you and your family come along and join me." Tom said.

Klaus took the box.

"Wow! That would be great thank you." He said.

I was so happy to see klaus like this. Ever since our parents death, he hasnt been this happy.

We left for the hotel we was staying at. And we went to bed.


	2. Engaged

Tom and I started seeing eachother after we meet. Soon it was announced that we were dateing. We was the new It couple. People thought it strange that a twenty six year old was dating a nineteen year old.

But we got threw it.

I was sent hate mail from die hard fans. I started working in helpinjg build props for Toms movies. So we was always together.

I haven't moved in with him. I still lived with my siblings at their gaurdians home. I ma have my parents fortune, but i choose not to buy lots of stuff.

Today is is my twenty first birthday. And Tom's comeing over to Celebrate.

I put on a nice green dress with a black belt. I curled my hair, and put on some black flats.

When Tom arrived, I greeted him. "Wow darling. You look..." "Loki'd?" I teased. He smirked and nodded. "Yes." He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss.

I knew he was holding back since my siblings were watching. I love these sweet loving kisses,

but his passionate ones are to die for and they drive me crazy.

He broke away and smiled lovingly at me. I could see love in his beautiful blue eyes. "Oh

Thomas! Welcome. Lets get going. We have a reservation at five and I dont want to be late." Tina, my siblings gaurdian said.

Her husband, Jack, came down and shook Toms hand.

"But its only eleven." I said. She smiled. "We're going bowling." She said. I smiled and we left.

I went with Tom.

While he drove, he held my hand. His thumb tracing paterns on my skin.

When we arrived, people wanted pictures with Tom, and audigraphs. I didnt know how Luke could do what he does.

Tom is such a nice guy, he doesnt want to hurt anyones feelings so he agrees to sign anything and everything.

When finished, we walked inside hand in hand.

We got everything and went to our lanes. We decided to have it boys vs girls.

Sunny, Tina and I had our own lane. Jack, Klaus, and Tom had their own lane.

I went up and got ready to roll. I looked over my shoulder and threw Tom a wink. I rolled and as soon i did, strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Youre teasing me." A voice whispered

into my ear.

I shuddered. And almost moaned when gave my kneck a hot open mouth kiss. He gave me his 'Loki' chuckle.

We heard cheers.

we looked. I knocked them all down. I got free and turned to face him.

"Ha!" I said. He shook his head.

Soon it was close to the end.

Tom and I were going to break the tie breaker for our first round.

He went first.

He got a spare. "Good try babe." I said, then got up. I grabbed my ball and rolled.

STRIKE!

I jumped with joy.

"Ha! We beat you!" Us girls said. I saw Tom get this mischiveious look in his eyes. I gulped loudly. And when he took a step towords me, i squealed and ran.

He caught me by the waist and lifted me onto his shoulder. I squealed and giggled.

i started laughing when Jack and Klaus started tickling me.

Tom put me down and I kissed him soundly.

"Ok Thomas. Lets buy these ladies some lunch." Jack said, making us break away.

With my hand in his, Tom lead me to the consetion stand. We each got a sandwhich. Tom and I split a soft pretzel.

We ended up playing two more rounds then we left for our reservations.

It was at a local Italian resturant. It made me think of Uncle Monty and Aunt Joesephine. And Count Olaf. But I quickly shook him out of my mind.

He's locked away. And wont ever get out agian.

I ordered a cheese pizza that I was going to share with Sunny, and who ever wanted any. 'Laus got Chicken Parmagan. Tom got the Baked Ziti. Tina got Veal Parm. And Jack got Chicken Alfrado.

We joked and laughed. And enjoyed eachothers company.

We had people sing happy birthday to me. And then we went home

I noticed that Tom was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

We all sat in the living room and they started passing out gifts.

Soon. Tom cleared his throat, and turned to face me.

"Violet. We've been together for two and a half wonderful years. And I am maddly in love with you. And I know you love me. So. I wanted to know if you will spend the rest of your life with me?" He said.

My eyes widdened.

"What?" I whispered, tears of happyness filling my eyes. He got off the couch and onto one knee.

I gasped.

He took my hand.

"Violet. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes! Yes!" I said. He chuckled and pulled out the ring. It was beautiful! He put it on my finger and we kissed.

Everyone cheered.

I woke up the next day and smiled.

I got dressed in somewhat slim fitting jeans, and i sky blue t-shirt.

I drove to Tom's house. Yes. We all moved to England.

We was going to post pictures of our Engagment onto his Instagram account. Saying he wants to bragg about it.

I chuckle at him saying that.

When I arrived Luke was there to greet me.

Soon we started taking pictures. And comments were posted.


End file.
